Me? A witch? Yeah right
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Hermione's being picked on again. But there's nothing like pretending you're a witch to make them run. But is it really pretending? :Oneshot Hermione centric takes place preHogwarts:


**DISCLAIMER: **Oh sure, i'm a full grown woman with three children living in Europe. In fact, i've written all of the HP books and can exclusively reveal that DH ends with everyone dieing.

As you can tell, i'm not JKR. I'm just a freakily obbssessed kiwi chick who happens to love cheese.

* * *

Me? A Witch? Yeah Right.

Blurb …

11-year-old Hermione's being picked on-again. But there's nothing like pretending you're a witch to make them run. But is it really pretending?

* * *

I had always been weird. I was always the one who people laughed at, the one people teased. I was sick to death of it.

As I said, I've always been the weird and strange one. I always liked reading and could normally be found at the library. I'll bet half the students in my school don't even know we have a library. I've never had any friends, because really, I don't need them. I'm fine by myself. I don't have any siblings, so I'm used to being alone.

My mum doesn't think it's good for me and is always trying to make me friends with people. But she's stopped doing it recently. Probably because she knows I'll never fit in. I've always been different.

But its ok-I've got my book, my warm sun, my tree and the grass to sit on-my favourite place to read in the park.

"Hey look-it's Smar-ty-Her-mi-o-ne!"

Great. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Robby-the absolute idiot who thinks he's so cool just because his dad's the mayor. I didn't even bother to look up. The novelty of retorting wore off a few years ago. I had learnt to defend myself when I started primary.

"Oi Granger, what's that you're reading? Another sissy book?" Robby laughed and grabbed it-it was my book "The Wizards Apprentice" It was mum's but she never read books anyway. "What's this rubbish?"

"None of your business." I said, grabbing it back. "It's not as if you could read it anyway."

Many of the children who were playing were gathering around now. They were all looking curiously at the book. Great, now I was on show for everyone.

"You think you've got comebacks, eh Granger?" One of Robby's even more idiotic friends said. Its funny-most of us were only 11, some 12, yet we were acting like teenagers. It was pathetic.

"I know I do." I told him. I got up to leave, but Robby shoved me back.

"You think you can be smart to me?" He sneered. He shoved me again so that I tripped and fell to the ground. My book fell out of my hands and a girl picked it up-Becca Harley.

"'The Wizards Apprentice'?" She scoffed, flicking through it. "What are you some kind of witch? What are you going to turn us all into toads or something?"

I was about to say there was no such thing as witches when I got a sudden inspiration. It would be risky, but if it worked, boy was it going to be fun.

"Hoola-sumatra leo-dora-neely!" I said in a low mysterious voice. All the kids looked at me funny.

"What are you doing?" A boy said, but I ignored him and kept chanting.

"Tanta purera carly-handle CHAR!" I yelled "Char" and everyone jumped. I leapt forward at Becca and she screamed, dropping the book. I snatched it up and threw dust into he air from the ground.

"Pumba Gretny Ulumble put ara!" I cried, leaping around and jumping hysterically. I probably looked ridiculous, but most of the students were starting to look anxious now.

"What's she doing?" A girl asked.

"It's a curse." I said in a low whisper. "I'd watch out if I were you."

"Watch out for w-what?" The girl said apprehensively.

I noticed a butterfly fluttering down to land on her head. I smiled.

"Butterflies."

Right on cue, the Butterfly landed on her arm and she screamed and ran. I laughed as the children looked frighten now.

"And Robby-" I pointed at him. I tried to look extremely magical and chanting absolute nonsense , getting louder and louder, leaping around like last time, only every now and then I'd jump out at someone, making them flinch or jump.

"Next time you swim-I suggest you don't." I finished, knowing that Robby took swimming lessons every Tuesday.

"She's crazy!" Becca cried and she and many other kids legged it.

"No-she's a witch!" One of Robby's friends said.

"You can say that again." I snarled. I felt the wind pick up and felt my hair whip across my face. I raised my hands so it'd look like I was doing it. The dust swirled and I knew I was scaring them. "I'm a witch and if you ever tease me, or call me names ever again, I'll make sure you're sorry."

The wind got stronger and stronger and one girl started crying. Almost all ran, Robby amongst him-but he wasn't going to get away that easily.

I pretended to shoot wind at him and he yelled and tripped. I beared over him, probably looking insane as my hair was flying back now and I knew I had that mad glint my eyes which always came when I had a wonderful plan.

"I suggest you run Robby." I whispered as he cowered. "And don't ever talk to me again, or it'll be the last you ever DO!" I yelled "do" and threw my hands up into the air. The wind roared and the dust swirled around, making it impossible to see any thing.

Right, this would be a great time to escape; I grabbed my book and legged it up the nearest tree, feeling the wind start to die down. As the dust settled, I tried not to snigger as Robby got up, looking around fearfully before high-tailing it all the way up the street.

Thinking that at least something had gone right today, I jumped down when something funny occurred to me.

How come the wind happened to do exactly what I wanted? Surely it couldn't have all been coincidence?

Maybe I was a witch after all?

I laughed to myself as I made my way home as an owl sat perched on top of dad's car.

Me? A witch? Yeah right.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea how i came up with this, as this isn't what i normally write. But i like it. So there.

Lol, i hope you all like it too. It'd be nice if you told me ... (review? Wink wink?)

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
